BF Pre-Fanfic: Six Heroes - Jail
Deimos: Back in line you filthy less-than-humans! Try anything and I’ll PULVERISE you! Vargas had decided that prison was not fun. Between Deimos’s constant shouting and Hadron’s inmate reign of terror, he was through with it. He had worked his way up to level three, two levels away from being able to do community service. Deimos: Today, level 3 and above will go to a co-ed class with the girls. Leon: Isn’t co-ed implying that girls and boys are there? You don’t ne- Deimos: Shut up, or it’s back to level one. Leon: … Yup. This was what you got when you worked for the most infamous man in all of Grand Gaia. Vargas cursed Magress every day he was stuck in the slammer. The fact he was in there with Mariudeth was insane. Mariudeth was a soldier who murdered the innocent women, children, and everyone who wasn’t labeled “Mariudeth’s ally”. Well, association is a crime? He didn’t know. He was just Magress’s mascot. However, he did manage to pin the blame on some innocent who was quite drunk. She agreed with everything he said. Some, Magma or something. Co-ed started. Deimos: For those of you who don’t know, I am Demios, and you are baby salmon. By baby salmon, I mean some of you will die here while your best friends are set free. And for the other group of not-knowers, this is Zenia, my female counterpart. Zenia: The honor, is yours, you filthy maggots. Or, salmon babies. Or… whatever. Girl: Question Zenia: No questions Lava. Lava. That was it. Vargas remembered. She was the drunk girl that he got to send to jail for being associated with Magress. She probably had some crime under her belt anyway, the way she acted suspiciously. Lava glared at Vargas, who shrugged and smiled. Upon seeing Vargas’s smile, she kissed her fingertips, blew it at him, and made a slicing motion across her throat. Q&A with the wardens. Then what went wrong in their lives. Finally, it was social time. Vargas: Hey Lava. I’m sorry I put you in here. I was just trying to cover up being Magress’s icon. Lava: Up yo- wait, Magress’s icon? Vargas: Yeah… Face of Terror? I was who was advertized as Magress. Half of Grand Gaia thought I was Magress until the police announced to the whole world that I wasn’t. One of the five high-... Lava: Oh my gosh! That’s amazing! I can’t believe I’m in with an actual one of Magress’s people. Wait, what was that last part? Vargas: Nevermind. Let’s just say, I did nothing to get on his bad side, and volunteered to be evil. I’m a sick baby salmon. Lava almost dies of laughter. Vargas saw this, and started to laugh too. Resulting in both of them getting one week of solitary. The next week, Lava and Vargas didn’t talk in co-ed discussion. Well, not with their mouths. Lava would occasionally slice her throat and point at Vargas, and Vargas would pretend to be crestfallen. It was an act. In his week of solitary, Vargas had received a note through his cell bars from some girl with a scythe. It read: “You are a lover-boy that is sad when the girl of his dreams hates him. She hates him for landing him in the slammer. -Your Ticket Out Of Tartarus” The girl winked, and disappeared. Vargas assumed that Lava got a note too, which she did. Her note was delivered by an older girl that also had a scythe. It read: My informant tells me you are intrigued by Four. Four being the fourth member of the elite five. Magress’s private team, each being a different role to his cause. Fourth promises to marry you if you act as his opponent. A rival, if you will. -Your Ticket Out Of Tartarus. Vargas had no idea about Lava’s note’s promise, but decided to play along with the lover-boy role until he could get out of prison. Two weeks later, Vargas was level five. Almost to where he could run. In co-ed, Lava came up to him. Lava: Jaegar’s the leak. Vargas: You’ll take me back? Really? Lava doesn’t realize what Vargas is doing. So Lava says it louder. Lava: Vargas. Don’t you get it? Jaegar is the one who told the girl with the scythe our status. Zenia walks over. Vargas: You’re crazy honey. I love you, but you’re going insane. I haven’t seen anyone with a scythe... Lava stares blankly at Vargas. Love. She couldn’t believe that Vargas was in love too. She didn’t even realize that Deimos had ushered everyone else out and Zenia demoted her to level one. Solitary confinement until proven trustworthy. Vargas got out the next week, not by running away, but giving info about Lava. When Vargas left, there was only one thing that worried him. What did he feel when he told Lava he loved her? It wasn’t embarrassment. It was something else. They were rivals on the outside. What were they on the inside? If only he knew...